Exgirlfriend
by Athenian Grace
Summary: Draco is getting annoyed with Cho friggin Chang. HPDM if you don't like slash then don't read it.


**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own "ex-girlfriend" by Mariah Carey. Sorry for how much my fic sucks. Lol. I just got bored and I was listening to the old Rainbow album and I thought HEY THIS WOULD BE A GOOD SONGFIC (hehe)

* * *

**

Draco crushed the paper in his hand as he watched Cho walk into the Great Hall during a study session. He watched her bat her eyebrows and walk towards Harry. _His_ Harry. He watched her push Hermione and Ron aside and sit next to Harry, making His Harry extremely uncomfortable. He glared as he watched her kiss his cheek before strutting away. Oh that did it. He shot up, intending to follow her but Blaise pulled him back down. "Blaise don't you dare-" Cho slammed her hands in Draco's book. They two looked up at her in shock. "What do you want, Chang?" Draco sneered. Cho smirked at him, leaning in closely, only giving Snape a glance. Her head turned towards him slowly once more.

"Don't you think Harry is warming up to me again, Malfoy?" Draco narrowed his eyes. "I think that he's starting to like me again. I think that he wants me. I think…that he's gonna dump you like a broken wand by the end of the week." Draco jumped at her and she moved out of the way of his arms. She flung her hair and pranced out of the room.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus drawled. Draco shook his head, still looking at the large doors. "Then sit and do your work, five points off for disturbing the peace of others." Malfoy threw himself on the bench. He looked up at Harry who was looking at him in concern. Draco shrugged and went back to his work. He'd deal with it later.

----------

She was just not going away, was she?! Draco stormed through the halls in anger. He had just seen Chang rub up against Harry in the hall, which Harry wasn't happy about at all!! Draco shook his head. "God, is she ever going to give up?!" he muttered.

"That's what I've been asking myself" A voice said. He looked behind him and saw a smiling Ginny Weasley. "Hello, Draco. Neville's busy so we aren't going to…yea well anyway. I saw what Chang was doing. I thought I'd help you." He rolled his eyes. After she set Harry and him up together, she thought she was the best matchmaker in Hogwarts. "Oh don't give me that look. I know just what to do"

"And what's that Ginny? If it involves anything with killing her, I refuse. I don't want to be my father."

"No, no. All you have to do is sing." Ginny grinned as Draco's eyes widened.

"What now?"

"Oh yeah! It'll be perfect!" she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards the Gryffindor common room. She said the password and pulled him towards Hermione who was sitting on the couch. The bookworm smiled at them. "Hey, Hermione! We have to help Draco."

"I am not singing!"

"He's singing? Why is he singing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Ginny scolded. "Please! It's gonna be fun and Harry will love it and Cho will run away!"

"Oh if it's to get Cho Chang away from us then you're singing!" Hermione said. She pulled Draco up. "And I have just the perfect song"

* * *

Harry watched Hermione run up to Dumbledore and whisper something into the man's ear. The twinkle glowed brightly as Hermione squealed in delight and ran back down the aisle. A few minutes later, Albus stood and raised his hands. The students looked at him. "Settle down! Settle down!" They quieted. "Tonight, for dinner, we have a special act. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, if you will." The girls ran down the aisle and Dumbledore waved his wand. A microphone appeared in their hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" she said. Ginny giggled behind her. "We are proud to announce, Draco Malfoy!" Harry looked at the doors curiously. "I said Draco Malfoy!"

"NO!" everyone heard. They chuckled a bit. "I DON'T WANT TO!"

"MALFOY GET IN HERE!" Ginny yelled. The door's opened a bit and Draco came in. Harry's jaw dropped. He was wearing leather pants and a loose red button down. Draco cleared his throat and music started to play. They boy's eyes closed as Harry looked around in shock. Ginny and Hermione started to sing along with Draco.

_Ex-girlfriend you can't have him  
It's about time  
That you found you a new man  
He's moved on  
Don't you know, don't you know  
You gotta let him go,  
Let him go, let him go  
Ex-girlfriend you don't listen  
Stop trying  
He's not gonna give in  
He's not yours anymore  
Don't you know  
You gotta let him go  
Let him go, let him go_

Harry gaped at his boyfriend. Oh this was too good. He glanced at Cho. The Ravenclaw was sitting in her chair, fuming. She was ready to stand but her friends were holding her down. Harry looked back at Draco. He laughed as he looked at Hermione and Ginny. They had met him by the doors and they were dancing…all of them…in perfect synchronization. How organized.

_Hey ex-girlfriend  
It's too bad when you had him  
Y'all thing didn't work  
But he's all mine now  
So stop pursuing him  
Before you get your feelings hurt  
See our love is hot  
And no, it won't stop  
'Cause I got him on lock  
And although he rejects you  
lt don't seem to affect you  
'Cause you just keep trying  
To get wit him  
_

Draco watched Cho glare at him. She also looked like she mouthed "I'm going to kill you" but he didn't care. He looked at Harry who was smiling at him. He winked at his boyfriend before letting the words flow out of his mouth.

_  
So don't, don't keep, keep calling  
Hanging up the phone  
When I answer I know it  
Tears you up inside and  
Why do you sit in silence  
On the other end  
'Till I hang up and you  
Predictably call right back again _

_Ex-girlfriend you can't have him  
It's about time  
That you found you a new man  
He's moved on  
Don't you know, don't you know  
You gotta let him go,  
Let him go, let him go  
Ex-girlfriend you don't listen  
Stop trying  
He's not gonna give in  
He's not yours anymore  
Don't you know  
You gotta let him go  
Let him go, let him go_

Draco left the two girls at the door and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. The Slytherins cheered for him as he stood in front of Cho, pointing his finger at her while he swayed his hips fluidly. Ginny and Hermione had stopped singing and started laughing. Harry guessed that Draco wasn't supposed to do that.

Hey ex-girlfriend  
Whatever your name is

I'm really not amused  
'Cause the things you do  
Are very offensive  
And sometimes straight up rude  
All those late night calls and notes  
On his car  
Won't get you anywhere  
You can call his mom  
As much as you want  
And he won't really care

So don't, don't keep, keep calling  
Hanging up the phone  
When I answer I know it  
Tears you up inside and  
Why do you sit in silence  
On the other end  
'Till I hang up and you  
Predictably call right back again

He started to shake his finger and hips before dipping down low. Harry whistled and stood for him, as did others who commended him for his bravery. At the Slytherin Table, Pansy and Blaise were laughing hard, holding on to each other for support. Cho's face was priceless. 

_Ex-girlfriend you can't have him  
It's about time  
That you found you a new man  
He's moved on  
Don't you know, don't you know  
You gotta let him go,  
Let him go, let him go  
Ex-girlfriend you don't listen  
Stop trying  
He's not gonna give in  
He's not yours anymore  
Don't you know  
You gotta let him go  
Let him go, let him go_

I understand why  
You want him back  
But don't you know  
Our love's too strong  
For you to penetrate  
It's too late

Draco really did pity her, even with all the hate he held for her. Maybe this is why Hermione chose the song. After all, she could read emotions like one of those books of hers. 

_Ex-girlfriend you can't have him  
It's about time  
That you found you a new man  
He's moved on  
Don't you know, don't you know  
You gotta let him go,  
Let him go, let him go  
Ex-girlfriend you don't listen  
Stop trying  
He's not gonna give in  
He's not yours anymore  
Don't you know  
You gotta let him go  
Let him go, let him go_

Draco walked back towards the girl and posed with them. Everyone clapped for him. The teachers were biting back their laughs while Severus looked as if he were going to purge. Even a few Ravenclaws were standing for him, including one of Cho's friends who thought that Cho's antics were getting a bit too far. Harry got out of his seat, making a laughing Ron fall onto the bench for support. Harry hugged Draco tightly. "You know I wouldn't go to Chang, right?" Harry yelled over the noise. Draco nodded.

"But she didn't" he answered. "Well not until now." Draco pulled Harry and their lips met in a fiery kiss. Somewhere in the shouts and ovations, they heard Cho screech in anger.

* * *

**Sorry for those whose eyes burned when they read my fic. But you didnt have to! Lol. Please review. I like feedback. Give me pointers! (and i ask in politeness). **


End file.
